


the small things

by onlykaspbrakk



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykaspbrakk/pseuds/onlykaspbrakk
Summary: Robby has been living with his dad for about few months now.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, hinted Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	the small things

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably ooc because it is just me projecting. sorry

Robby had been living with his dad for a few months now and it was still awkward. Sure, they had more in common that Robby originally thought but they also fought. About what song was on the radio in the car or about what movie to put on (his dad always insisted on some lame movie that came out before the year 1995 when Robby would much rather watch X-Men. He knows his dad would like them if he gave them a chance but he’s always writing them off as ‘nerd shit’. Whatever. Robby couldn’t care less.).

Miguel was over a lot. It was weird at first, there’s no way it wouldn’t be. They had both dated Sam, and Robby was beginning to see why Ali had caused so many problems for his dad and Mr. LaRusso. 

But Robby and Miguel were also alike. They agreed that Three Cheers was the best My Chemical Romance album (much to Robby’s surprise, he didn’t seem like the type to listen to them, maybe his friend, Hawk, did. He had the weird angsty vibes to match anyway), and that Dazed and Confused was the best coming of age movie. It’s the small things.

They were laying in Robby’s twin bed, and Robby was trying to introduce Robby to music that was from their lifetime and not shit his dad listened to, “I’m just saying, the 80s has some of the best music ever made.”

“Yeah, if you're 50 and are missing high school. You don’t have to be a mini version of my dad in order for him to like you, you know.”

“What? You’re dad really helped me you know.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard it a thousand times, from both you and him,” This was always an issue with them. No matter how much they agreed on every other thing, Robby’s dad would always be the cause of problems Robby didn’t want to deal with ever much less right now, “You know what, let’s just drop it.”

“Okay. Sorry,” Miguel sounded genuinely sorry, which only made Robby feel worse about it. HE didn’t want to let Miguel down so soon into their sorta-friendship. 

It’s all Robby did anyway. Let people he cares about down. It’s happened over and over again that he sometimes wonders if it wouldn’t have been better if he ran away or something. 

He let his dad down just by being born, and Mr. LaRusso down by being his dad's son, and now he’s letting Miguel down because he doesn’t like his dad. No matter what he does it never seems to be enough to make people stay. 

“No, Miguel, I’m sorry. Just because my dad wasn’t there for me doesn’t mean he can’t have been there for you. I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“Wow, that’s pretty mature of you.”

“Well, we are going to be adult’s soon, guess I should get a headstart.”

Miguel groaned, “God, don’t remind me.”

Miguel rolled his head over on the pillow to look at Robby, he had the prettiest dark eyes that Robby had ever seen. Miguel smiled at him, and Robby couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward and kissed him. Miguel was frozen for a minute, before he kissed him back. 

As soon as it started it was over, and Miguel was looking at him with wide eyes before making up some excuse about having to go home. Fuck. One more relationship he ruined. 

****

When Robby’s dad came home, Robby was sitting on the couch, blanket wrapped around him with his headphones on full blast, watching some cooking show that he didn’t really care about. Whenever he was upset he would turn on the Food Network. It made him feel better most of the time. 

Robby didn’t expect his dad to be home yet, but here he was. His dad took the headphones off from his head, “You okay, squirt?” Robby didn’t answer and Johnny moved to sit next to him on the couch. “So, no. Uh. Fuck, I’m not good at this. Listen, when I was a kid I used to do it too. Turn the music up loud enough that I didn’t have to think about anything. It helped, but I wish I had someone to talk to I guess. So, uh, you can talk to me if you want I guess.”

His dad moved to get up before Robby stopped him, “Dad. Wait,” his dad sat, “Okay since I guess we can’t fuck up our relationship anymore, I’m bisexual, which means I like guys and girls, and I like Miguel. I kissed him and he got up and ran out. What do I do?”

His dad had paused a moment and Robby had a brief thought to get up and run, but he held his ground and his dad spoke, “Wow, um, thanks for letting me know. This doesn’t mean I’m gonna watch that movie about the gay cowboys with you or any chick flicks but, I, um, think I might be bisexual too. Don’t make a big deal out of it. Why don’t you go over there and talk to Miguel? I let this guy I really liked go when I was your age all because I was too scared and too much of a dick to even try. Don’t make the same mistakes I did,” his dad patted his arm and stood up, “Nice talk.” 

Robby had a brief thought that the guy he was talking about was Mr. LaRusso, but he didn’t really want to ask. He guesses his dad was right, so he stops pitying himself for now and goes over to Miguel’s.

His grandma opened the door, immediately calling for Miguel. 

“Oh. Hi Robby.”

“Hi. Can we talk?”

Miguel nodded and stepped outside, “What’s up?”

Robby sighed, he might as well be straightforward about this, “Why did you leave?” 

“Oh uh. I got nervous. Sorry?” 

“Listen. Miguel. I really like you, and if you don’t like me back it’s okay, I won’t be upset, but uh, I just wanted to let you know.”

Miguel looked behind him, before leaning in and kissing Robby, “I like you too.” 

Robby smiled. Him and Miguel weren’t going to end up doing whatever his dad and Mr. LaRusso were doing in 30 years time. It’s the small things.


End file.
